Not What She Was Expecting
by chakra213
Summary: Colette get's a little more than what she bargained for. Will Dean be able to help her cope?
1. Prologue

Colette did her best to hide the pregnancy test in the trashcan; no one would think it was hers. So many female passengers had used that bathroom besides her. No one would suspect… Still she wasn't really willing to risk it. Part of her was excited – really excited. She would finally be able to have a family, she would make up for all the time she never had wit her mother. She would put things right. This child would fill the hole that the Nazis had left in her.

A tear left a wet trail on her face, but whether it was from happiness or fear she couldn't tell. She was not married. It was Dean's but she knew he was still in love with Bridgette. She couldn't corner him, it wasn't fair. And she couldn't raise a child with this lifestyle. What was she going to do strap it to her back and serve people their drinks? She was sure that would break at least half a dozen regulations.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is chapter one. I'm still super nervous about this whole thing, but I'm getting a little more confident. Thanks for the nice reviews so far! I guess I should put a disclaimer in here so… I don't own pan am, or the characters . Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

"Colette?" Kate's gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Colette spun around, "Oh yes, something I ate I think…" she gave a halfhearted excuse. She noticed that her hand was on her stomach and she withdrew it into a fist by her side. She had always wanted a child, for as long as she could remember, but not now, not like this. The child needed a father it needed a family. Nothing could be broken or imperfect.

The landing was a little rough and Colette couldn't help but worry that the jostling she received could be dangerous for the child. Once the plane was empty Colette cautiously entered the cockpit.

"Dean?" She almost whispered.

"Nope!" Ted's head peeked around the corner, "he had to rush off. Anything I can do?" He was jovial as usual, but Colette knew better than to trust the exterior. After all, on the surface she looked whole too.

"No I just, I need to talk…" suddenly she could taste bile rising in her throat. Suppress it, she thought. She mustn't let on. Not now, not to Ted. Not before she told Dean. It wasn't working! She panicked, she pressed a hand to her mouth and frantically looked around for the trashcan. There, under the control deck, she dove as much as her girdle would allow and she began to heave up all the contents of her stomach.

Just then Kate entered throughout he door to the cockpit as well,

"Colette, are you in here, you said you would be right behind us, but you never c… Colette!" Kate dropped to her knees by her friend. Ted stood there dumbfounded. Maybe he should get help. Colette couldn't stop heaving and tears were beginning to stream down her face. She looked exhausted, more than usual for a shorter flight.

Finally the heaving stopped and she collapsed into Kate.

"Colette, what did you eat?" Kate asked after Colette had had a moment to catch her breath.

"I don't know. " It was such an obvious lie she wasn't sure how everyone else was falling for it.

"Help us up." Kate looked at Ted, who had been completely useless throughout the entire ordeal. He obliged, glad he could do something to appear helpful.

"Well you're going to stay with me tonight until we figure out what's wrong with you, ok?" Colette just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She clutched her hands together in an effort to stop their shaking.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I'm not sure if I want this to be more dramatic or lighthearted yet. Let me know what you think! I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but its finals week… wish me luck and thank you for reading!**

"Here you can sleep in Laura's room. Are you feeling ok?" Kate looked so concerned, Colette considered just telling her. But not now, she reasoned, she had no idea what to say she had to think about it, she couldn't do it sloppily.

"Much" so she said that instead, just… 'much'.

"Let me know if you need anything ok? I'm just in the next room."

"Ok" Colette conceded. "Good night"

"You look tired, get some rest." Kate left her.

Colette tucked her hair behind her ear. She put on her nightgown, but she couldn't sleep now. She was restless. She began to pace, as cliché as it seemed, pacing always seemed to help her think. She wrung her hands in frustration. She had never been so uncertain in her life. He mind was telling her that a child was a bad idea. But her heart…

Maybe if she told Dean he would forget all about Bridget? They could be a family, see the world together.

Still she knew that her heart often was to blame all those times she had been disappointed. All those times her heart had been crushed. This was too important to leave up to her heart. She had always been a firm believer in logic. Logic had never broken her.

She sat down on the bed tired and frustrated. Why couldn't she make up her mind? She'd decided to be logical. But it wasn't working.

Suddenly she found herself in the hallway, feet on the cold wood as she made her way to Kate's room.

"Kate?" she opened the door without knocking. Kate set down her book, looking a little shocked. But then she smiled.

"Hey, Is something…" she started but Colette's firm voice cut her off."

"I, um… I" suddenly Colette's heart sank to her feet. Her frustration had driving her to seek help but she was second guessing herself.

"What is it?" Kate's smile faded slightly.

"I'm pregnant" Colette, blurted out.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I had been neglecting the boys. So here they are Ted and Dean! I hope I did them justice. So far I've received one vote for dramatic, so I'm going to start steering it in that direction unless there is an overwhelming number of people opposed to that. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

"Something on your mind" Ted looked at his friend.

"Nah," dean ran a hand through his hair. He was glad that Ted had asked him to get a drink after their flight. And now it was 6 hours and a number of drinks later. He was staring intently at the whorls in the wood of the bar. He ran his finger over them thinking quietly. Ted had done most of the talking this evening. He tried to listen to most of it, but he kept getting distracted.

More specifically he kept thinking about Colette. She stirred something in him. Something that Bridgett never had. But he would be lying if he said his heart wasn't still broken: that he didn't miss Bridgett's company, or her laugh.

He had never felt quite like this before, so…conflicted.

"Dean?" Ted waved a hand in from of his friends face. "did you hear a word I said?"

"What? Yes I did. You were talking about Laura…again." Dean smiled at his friend.

"Well why don't you say something? You've been quiet tonight."

"It's Colette…" Dean decided that if he couldn't figure this one out on his own maybe Ted could help him.

"She's something isn't she?" Ted smiled. Colette had become a good friend of his over the past few weeks since their emergency landing. He had developed a lot of respect for her. But he could see in his friend's eyes that Dean had developed more than just respect for her.

"But it's only been a few months since Bridgett left. Isn't that too fast?" He looked at Ted again.

"I don't know, does it feel too fast?" Ted was no expert but he knew Dean had the answer.

"No, " Dean replied, and took a deep breath, "No it doesn't"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Done with finals! Exams: 0 me :1 I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I might revisit it. But I wanted to keep the story going… Thank you for reading and Please review **

"Hey!" Maggie greeted Kate and Colette as they arrived for their flight to Paris. Colette had lit up when she discovered she would be going home for a few days. There she would finally know what to do. Things always seemed clearer in French air. Her mind was more focused. She needed to be focused so she could decide.

The trip was much longer than usual, but the passengers seemed more polite: even when they had to make an emergency stop in Lisbon for 8 hours. Or perhaps it was that her excitement to be home was so great that nothing could dampen her spirits. The clouds and the rain they were flying through all had no effect on her.

When she stepped out of that plane into her French air she was full of pure euphoria. She knew, already she knew. She would tell Dean, he would be happy she knew he would be happy and then they would keep this child and raise it in the happiest family. Perhaps it would be a little boy. He would look just like his father, handsome and blond. Without her sad brown eyes and wistful smile.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So here's Chapter 6. Thank you for all those who are continuing to read this story.

Colette felt guilty even as her ear was pressed against the glass she held in place against the wall. Both her and Maggie were trying desperately to hear what was going on in the next room. Ted should have expected nothing short of this kind of snooping when he burst into their room and whisked Laura away.

Maggie had convinced Colette that they just had to find out what Ted wanted with Laura. Colette was curious deep down too, but she wanted to respect Laura's privacy. After all she would be mortified if someone listened in on a private conversation between her and Dean. But… curiosity won out.

"Damn" Maggie exclaimed, "These walls are much thicker than the last hotel we were in."

Colette blushed a little bit when she realized that the cause of her current worries had started in the last hotel they were at. And Maggie's room had been next to hers. Had she heard…everything?

Maggie looked at her friend and instant understanding washed over her face.

"Well I'm no peeping tom," she tried to ease Colette's worries and defend her actions all at once, "I stopped listening once I realized what was going on."

"Oh you did," Colette gave her a distrusting look.

"Wait shhhh," Maggie put a finger to her lips as she pressed her ear against the wall. Colette followed in suit.

"Laura, what I'm trying to say is that…" Ted's muffled voice carried through the wall, "Well, I think I like you a lot…"

Maggie laughed at his schoolboy approach.

"Shhhhh" Colette didn't want to miss Laura's response.

"Oh Ted, I like you a lot too." Laura said so quietly that Maggie and Colette almost missed it.

"Well I've heard enough." Maggie nodded approvingly. "Ted is a good catch for her. Wait, where are you going?"

"To tell Kate of course!" Colette headed out the door, "She can't be the last one to know!"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. I just got A's on two of my finals so I'm in a particularly good mood. Please keep reading and reviewing. There's some intense drama on the way! Also, I realize that I should apologize for my terrible proofreading skills: I really do try.**

Colette felt guilty she had largely ignored Kate ever since she told her that she was pregnant. She knew it was wrong. Kate had been so supportive and she knew she couldn't make this decision on her own. She would have preferred to avoid Kate for a little while longer, but this would be as good a time as ever: She just had to tell Kate what had happened.

She hurried to the room down the hall and opened the door without knocking. However, she stopped when she heard Kate taking on the phone. She sounded upset. She leaned in to listen hoping she hadn't been heard.

"I promise I'll do the drop as soon as I can. It's not my fault we were rerouted!" Kate sounded flustered. Colette could tell from the sound of her voice that she was in trouble. She heard the phone click and she pushed the door open hoping Kate didn't realize she was listening.

"Colette!" Kate exclaimed. Her breathing was still a little ragged. Colette knew something was very wrong, The news would have to wait.

"Hello!" Colette replied with a quick smile. "Are you ready to go out?"

"Just let me grab my gloves!" Kate ran into the bathroom. Colette's eyes scanned the room, why was Kate so worried?

"Okay I'm ready!" Kate looked more herself upon emerging and Colette put her worries to the back of her mind.

"I have this great little Café I have to show you. I've kept it a secret from you girls all this time." Colette clutched Kate's hand and dragged her out into the Paris air. Colette took a deep breath.

"You know, that is what I miss most about Paris." Colette grinned.

"What?"

"The air, I miss the way it smells, its different than anywhere else you know?" Kate smiled, she was glad Colette was happy.

Colette led them in and out of weaving city back streets that had probably existed for centuries, and not once did she get lost. Kate, on the other hand felt as if they were going in circles, every backdoor looks just the same as the one they had passed five minutes ago. Colorful paint was chipping off the stucco of the buildings and the cobblestones beneath their feet were far more perilous to walk on than expected, especially with heels. Kate could hear voices drifting towards them, loud happy ones full of drunkenness on life and Courvoisier.

Either the voices were getting closer to them or Kate and Colette were nearing the voices, either way Kate's excitement and anticipation was pulsing in her chest along to the rhythm of the voices. Finally Colette pushed them through a blue door at the bottom of some steps and into a crowd of French melodies and voices.

"Voila!" Colette exclaimed, "Tell me you have been anywhere better than this!"

Kate realized that it wasn't a question, but even if it had been she wasn't sure she could say she had been. Still, she wasn't sure that this was a place someone in Colette's condition should be.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is short but I'm a little stuck thanks to my old friend writers block. I hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading and please review.**

Three drinks, for Kate only of course, and about two hours of dancing later the girls stumbled out of the door into the afternoon light in the Paris back alleys.

"Which way is home?" Kate slurred

"Come on." Colette grabbed her hand and they started back the way they came, it was good she knew the way well enough to do it half drunk.

"Kate!" a gruff voice demanded from behind and both women spun around less than gracefully.

"Me?" Kate pointed at herself clumsily.

"You know Richard, yes?" his accent was thick

"Who are you?" Kate was sobering at an unprecedented rate. Perhaps fear did that to you. She held onto her handbag for dear life, hoping that if she clutched it hard enough she would stop shaking.

"I am your contact." There was a smile in his voice that was nothing short of sinister. But not in the stereotypical way, this was the type of sinister that convinced Kate that they would die here and now even if they did everything right.

"Kate do you know this man." Colette said under her breath.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry this one took so long. I have been selfishly sleeping in. Please read, enjoy and leave a review.**

Dean was walking the streets alone. Ted had told him that he would be on his own a few hours earlier as he would be taking Laura out to dinner instead. And so Dean had been wandering around Paris just thinking: thinking so deep he hadn't even notice it get dark.

He though back to his conversation that night at the bar with Ted. He knew his answer was still right. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. Like he was betraying Bridgett…

He shook his head. That wasn't true. She had left him. She had broken his heart. She hadn't spoken a single word to him, or even let him know she was alive since that day…

Colette on the other hand… She understood what it was to have her heart broken and to be abandoned by the people she loved. And there was something about her that was so genuine, unlike Bridgett had ever been. In fact, although he wouldn't say it out loud, he could picture himself growing old with Colette, perhaps children and then grandchildren…


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I'm a little worried about how this one turned out. It took me while to write, but I'm still not sure I like it. I hope you read it and enjoy it regardless of my doubts. I would be grateful for any comments you have to offer.**

"No," Kate shook her head violently, "I don't know him." Still holding her friends hand tightly.

"No," He growled, "but I know you, I know you very well Kate Cameron, recent recruit of the United States Central Intelligent Agency, girlfriend of a certain Niko Lonza."

"Kate?" Colette gave her hand a small tug as if compelling Kate to look her in the eyes and confirm everything the man was saying.

"Not now." Kate did not turn around.

"Who are you?" Kate tried to sound authoritative although her voice shook more than she would have liked it to.

"I already told you, I am your contact." He took a step towards the two women, and it was obvious he was trying his best to intimidate them.

He succeeded. They both shrunk back. Kate was wishing she had been taught what to do in such a situation. But they had kept her ill informed. After all, she was only a low level courier: she was disposable.

"Now about that cigarette case you were supposed to deliver to me…" He took another step forward, this time prompting Colette and Kate to take a step back.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Kate's voice shook even more if she thought that was possible. She was sure he was lying. Somehow he had found out about the drop, but he was not the intended recipient.

"That's a shame…" He took a third step and this time something inside Colette snapped. She grew ten times bolder, she would not lose one more person she considered to be family. She hadn't been able to do anything to save her parents but she would do everything she could to protect Kate. She took a step forward and pushed Kate behind her.

The man laughed gruffly as he advanced a fourth time. "I don't have the patience for this." He challenged Colette. But she held her ground staring him defiantly in the eyes.

Without a word he raised his hand and brought it down on her cheek. She cried out as the force of his attack caused her to fly into a pile of wooden crates.

"Colette!" the shrill cry escaped Kate's mouth almost simultaneously. Her heart stopped as she rushed to her friend's side in an attempt to protect her.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, and a special thanks to Flyingmonkey98 for the excellent recommendations. I hope you enjoy it.**

Kate kneeled by her friend, in an absolute panic. She tried to stay clam, she tried not to think of all the things that could go wrong.

"Colette? Are you alright?" Kate whispered.

"I'm ok." Colette tried to give a bit of a brave smile.

"Are you sure?" Kate was not convinced, and she knew that any injuries that Colette might have were her fault. She had been the man's target and Colette had the misfortune of being around her. The guilt was overwhelming. But she knew this was not the time to let it get the best of her. There was plenty of time to feel guilty later; tomorrow she could spend as much time feeling guilty as she wanted.

"I don't know who you are working for," Kate looked up at the man, feeling a sudden surge of bravery, "But I don't have what you are looking for."

"You are not very convincing Kate Cameron." The man had assumed a patronizing tone.

"Please, I don't have your cigarette case! If I did I would give it to you." Kate's attempts at convincing him that he had confused her with someone else were not going as well as she had hoped.

"I continue to have trouble believing you Miss Cameron." The man took one of those unnerving steps forward.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Lets see if I can write action… this certainly is an adventure. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really keep me going through my writers block! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
><strong>

A soft scream pulled Dean from his thoughts. Almost independent of his mind his legs carried him running in the direction of the scream. He had never fancied himself a hero, but his gut told him that that small cry was one of distress; and he'd never forgive himself if he had been able to help the woman that voice belonged to, and he chose instead to ignore it.

If his sense of direction was correct he had heard the scream come from behind the buildings that faced the main street. He sprinted down the cobblestoned alley that led to the area behind the houses suddenly hoping that he would find a problem he could easily solve. In fact, he was hoping a little bit that Ted had not gone to dinner with Laura tonight, and that he wouldn't be facing whatever this alley led to alone.

As he rounded the corner he saw something that he couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams. Colette was splayed on the cobblestones and Kate was kneeling protectively over her. However, lurking over them both was a large man, larger he thought than any man he had ever seen: but that might have been partially caused by the darkness in the alleyway and the fear growing in his chest.

Dean skidded to a halt. For just a moment, he realized that he wanted to turn around and run. A part of him was hoping that the large man had not seen him yet and escape was an option. But then his eye's went to Colette lying on the ground and Kate trying desperately to reason with the tall man.

For the second time that evening his legs appeared to be acting quite independently of his reason as they led him charging toward the man.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N First and foremost I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for the long absence. I had been having computer trouble for quite some time and a few weeks ago it all came to a head. So long story short my computer was shipped off and has been in some other part of the country for two weeks getting fixed. I finally got my hand on a computer and I have posted five new chapters. I hope this makes up for the absence. Second order of affairs, I have read your pleads for longer chapters, and I will try my best. However, I have chosen this particular way of laying out this story for the sake of making the perspective changes less confusing. Third, I HATE BRIDGETT! That's all! Again I apologize. Thanks for sticking with me! And please leave reviews!**

Suddenly all Kate could think about was Colette and her baby. She recalled that evening when she had brought Colette home, thinking that she had the stomach flu at worst. She remembered Colette bursting into her room, and announcing her pregnancy without a hint of her usual delicacy and tact. Kate had all but leapt out of her bed that night and rushed to her friend. She had been full of pure joy for Colette then.

Now she was full of pure fear. Every time she thought she was finally able to focus on a solution to get the two of them away from this man, fear fogged her mind. She couldn't think! All she could think of was how happy Colette had seemed that night. Despite the tears and the inevitable worry, she had seemed genuinely and purely happy. All Kate knew was that she had to make sure Colette could experience that joy again.

She looked up at the man towering over her and she gritted her teeth in resolve. She would get the two of them out of here now. Her mind raced with ideas, and every time that fog of fear tried to push its way in, she blocked it out. Her eyes scanned the alley for the nearest exit route. Would reentering the blue door into the dancing crowds be effective? Or would that corner them?

"Colette, do you think you can run?" Kate leaned over her friend hoping the large man would not overhear. Colette nodded. Good, Kate thought. Then the alley and onto the main roads would likely be the best escape route. Now all they needed was a momentary distraction.


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey," Dean heard his own voice call out to the man, "Hey leave them alone!" He realized that he probably didn't sound very threatening. After all, Dean had noticed that this man was much larger than him and he was sure the man had noticed this as well. He had turned to face the fast approaching Dean, prepared to take him on as if he was a rag doll.

"Hey!" Dean heard it again but this time it wasn't his voice calling. In fact, he wasn't sure where the voice had come from at all. The large man didn't seem to be sure either as he whipped around, scanning the darkened alleyway for the owner of the second voice.

Then it happened. A shot rang out. Dean stopped dead in his tracks. It didn't even register that he should duck or take cover. His only concern was Colette, still on the ground. But when he realized no one seemed to have been harmed, her resumed his running.

It was then that he noticed that the large man was also running: away from Dean. Or, more likely, from whom ever had fired that shot Dean realized. Nevertheless, the threat was gone. He kneeled next to Colette alongside Kate. He breathed a sigh of relief when he and Kate helped Colette to her feet and she was fine besides being a little shaken.

The three of them waked back to the hotel together, Dean and Kate protectively flanking Colette.

"What happened back there?" Dean asked. Colette remained silent.

"We were leaving that little bar back there when this strange man appeared out of nowhere and started asking for a cigarette case or something. I have no idea what he was talking about." Kate quickly answered. Her secret had already been indulged to one of her friends tonight and that was one more than she would have liked.

"Colette, are you sure you're okay?" Dean addressed her. She had already assured them once that she was not injured, but Dean didn't seemed convinced.

"Dean, I promise, just a few bumps." But she didn't look him in the eyes when she spoke. Instead, Dean noticed a small look that she shared with Kate. He was sure the two of them were withholding some important piece of information: something that included him.


	15. Chapter 14

Anderson had remained hidden in the shadows of that alley for hours until Kate and her kind-faced French friend came out. When he saw that large man appear, towering over Kate like that, he knew it had been worth it. But he held his ground. He didn't want Kate to know that he had been following her unless it was absolutely essential. She was smart, he knew that she could most likely handle this situation purely on her wit.

But when that man threw Kate's friend to the ground like that. Anderson put his finger on the trigger and aimed. He listened to Kate try to beg for mercy, but he could only tolerate it for a few moment until he finally stepped out of the shadow he was hiding in.

"Hey," he called out, just as the pilots voice had called out just a moment ago. The tall man turned his attention from the charging pilot to Anderson. Without another word, Anderson fired off a warning shot. He hoped that, coupled with the other charging man, a simple warning would be enough to scare off the man. And it was. As soon as the man realized he had not, in fact, been shot, He turned around and ran.

Anderson was aware of Kate's eyes on him. He was also aware of the gratitude radiating from them. He looked directly at her for a moment, and quietly sunk back into the shadows. He was glad she was alright, and, just this time, that grateful look in her eyes was enough.


	16. Chapter 15

"Goodnight." Kate said as she shut her door.

"Goodnight." Colette replied shutting her own hotel door. Once she found herself alone in her bedroom she let the tears fall. Kate had been very together once the incident had ended, as had Dean. But Colette was still shaken. She began to peel off her soiled dress and examined herself in the mirror when she was just in her underclothes. Light bruises had begun to form on her back and side, and she could tell that they would be much darker by the time their flight took off for England tomorrow morning.

She put on her night gown and gingerly slipped into bed. She should have known better than to expect sleep to come easy tonight, if at all. She turned off the lights but she couldn't even close her eyes without seeing all of the evening's events playing all over again in her head. She could see every detail of the tall man's angry face. She could smell his sweat and hear his animalistic breathing. He eyes flashed open. She simply had to accept the fact that sleep would not come. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

Her thoughts shifted to her unborn child. Had it emerged unscathed from this evening's events? She would have known by now if it hadn't wouldn't she? She shook her head, this topic was worse than replaying the evening's events in her head.

She consciously shifted her thoughts again, this time to Kate. What had that man said? Kate was CIA? Her Kate was a spy! That was the only thing this could mean. Now that she thought about it, this explanation fit so well with the recent rash of uncharacteristic behavior Kate had been displaying. The phone call from earlier being one of her points of proof. Kate was a spy, she wondered if the others knew…

Soon after the day took a toll on Colette and she drifted off into a restless sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

She was resolved. She knew he was busy flying but now was as good a time as any to tell him; Sanjeeve was in the bathroom and Ted had gone back to talk to Laura. She understood how unfair it was to keep him in the dark any longer. She also had selfish reasons, the weight of the situation was too much to bear on her own. Yes, Kate knew. But she wasn't as intimately involved in the situation as Colette and Dean were. As hard as she tried she simply couldn't help in the same way Dean would be able to.

Now was her chance, she Asked Kate to cover for her and she began to make her way toward the cockpit when she felt a sharp twang of pain in her stomach. She stopped dead and placed a hand against her abdomen. Then suddenly it came back, but stronger this time. Strong enough that she stumbled and grabbed onto the back of a chair for support. Kate saw this and rushed to her side.

"What is it? Colette? Are you hurting?" he grabbed her by an elbow and led her to one of the private first class rooms that had been left un-booked for this flight. She sat Colette down on the chair, and kneeled down next to her.

"I thought you were alright." Kate explained. But Colette was not listening, fear had its hands clamped on her lungs and it was getting increasingly harder to breath.

Another surge of pain but this time it made her cry out. She curled up into a ball and clutched her abdomen as she rode out the pain. Kate clutched her hand letting Colette squeeze it as hard as she needed to.

"Colette, what's going on?" Kate was desperate.

"I don't know." Colette choked out and another surge of pain attacked her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out but she gently moaned as she allowed her head to fall on Kate's shoulder.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, again, and my apologies, again. Saying that my first week of the new semester has been hectic would be an understatement. However, I have not forgotten about the story. I will continue writing through my 19 credit hours; it just might take me a bit longer. Thank you for your patience! Please read and review this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Kate, I'm pregnant." Colette choked out and another surge of pain attacked her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out but she gently moaned as she allowed her head to fall on Kate's shoulder.

Kate wasn't sure for a moment why Colette was telling her something that she already knew. Then she realized, it was because She was afraid that what ever was happening had to do with the baby.

"Should I get Dean?" Kate felt so helpless. She had trained for this kind of a situation… well, sort of. But she couldn't think of what to do.

Colette shook her head frantically "He can't know, I didn't tell him. Kate you can't tell him." She was growing frantic.

"Ok, I won't, I promise!" Kate cooed. Colette gasped at another sharp pain, and blood began running down her legs staining her pristinely pressed blue uniform and her stockings.

"Colette we need to get you help though, you need a doctor." Kate stood up and poked her head out of the curtain.

"Laura! Come here" Laura was concerned it was clear from her sister's face that there was a serious problem.

"What is it?" Laura tried to enter past the curtain but Kate wouldn't let her.

'We have a sick passenger; we need to land and find a doctor. I need you to tell Dean."

"Okay." Laura nodded and rushed off.

Kate returned to Colette's side, she was perspiring heavily trying to stay awake and fight against the pain.

"Just hang on Colette, we're getting you help." Colette tried to put on a brave face. She was angry that it had come out like this, and even more upset that was so vulnerable. She hated feeling weak, like people could see through her. The next surge of pain kicked all of the air out of her lungs. She squeezed Kate's offered hand as she tried to drink the air back into her lungs.

"Should it hurt this much?" Kate was beginning to lose her cool. She couldn't take seeing her friend in so much pain.

"I don't know…" tears were streaming down Colette's face and her eyes were pleading with Kate to do something. She knew it wasn't fair because they were thousands of feet above ground and Kate was no doctor.

"Hang on." Kate rushed out into the plane. "Is there a doctor on board?" she called out. "We have a medical emergency. Can anyone help please?" She would have been completely hysterical if not for her training. She continued to repeat her script until she had reached almost the back of the plane when a man stood up claiming to be a doctor. Kate grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Colette.

"She's pregnant." Kate said quietly once they reached the room.

"How far are you along?" The man asked Colette.

"I don't know I haven't been to a doctor yet." Colette could still feel the blood running down her legs.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you are having a miscarriage." The man tried to be gentle about it. But there was no good way of telling anybody that; even someone who had considered not keeping the child.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter… Sorry I've been pretty bogged down with homework. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a Review!**

An audible 'oh' escaped Kate's mouth as she clutched Colette's hand tightly. Why was it that nothing ever seemed to go right for Colette? She was one of the most wonderful people Kate knew, it didn't seem right that she should suffer so much. She had to do her best to get Colette through this. But she wasn't sure if she could do it alone. Still she tried her best.

"It's going to be okay Colette, you'll see. Everything will be fine." It would certainly be better if Dean knew; if he were here to hold Colette and ensure her that everything would be fine. Kate knew that it would mean more coming from him, But now Kate was all Colette had, so she kept trying.

"What can we do Dr… I'm sorry I don't know your name…" Kate realized it may not be the best time for a name exchange, but it seemed strange to not know the man that was supposed to be helping Colette.

"Dr. Reed. And you are?" he tried to look at her nametag.

"Oh, um, Kate, and this is Colette, but I'm sure you know that by now." Kate was sure she sounded ridiculous.

"Well Kate and Colette, usually there's not much to do but wait." However, you seem to have lost quite a lot of blood already. Are you in much pain?" The man seemed concerned.

"Sometimes." Colette tried to maintain her composure, but the pain interrupted as if it was demanding to be heard. It didn't want to be gleaned over and ignored. Colette gasped and clutched wildly at her stomach hoping the pain would stop.

"Someone should tell the captain that we need to land. This looks like something more than a regular miscarriage. Unfortunately this isn't my area of expertise. She needs medical facilities as soon as possible, sooner." Dr. Reed was beginning to lose his cool. He couldn't deal with this kind of a problem without any supplies, and the bleeding was not stopping. Colette's lids were slowly starting to droop.

"No, no my dear you have to stay awake, do you understand?" Dr. Reed gently patted Colette's cheek.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Once again, it's a little bit longer, so I am continuing to work on that. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thanks for reading!**

"Dr. Reed, that isn't the full story. You see,… she fell." Kate wrung her hands, perhaps if she pressed them hard enough together, her mind would – could maintain focus.

"Fell?" Dr. Reed looked at Kate warily, this girl didn't not seem confident in her claims he was sure. He had seen many patients, most often women who claimed to have fallen.

"Fell is a bad word, in reality she was thrown…back against some crates." That sounded more like the truth Dr. Reed thought to himself. And although it was a terrible thing to hear, he was glad he knew the truth. Lies only complicated matters, and made the injuries harder to understand and treat.

"But could that have caused it? That was almost a day ago." Kate was trying to convince herself that this being the cause was an impossibility; that the encounter in the alley and the current suffering of her friend were unrelated. But she knew she was deluding herself.

"Certainly it could have caused it. As a matter of fact, almost absolutely did cause it." The Doctor frowned.

Kate suddenly felt as if she was having wild pains in her stomach as well. But these were not caused by last night, or that large man, or a miscarriage. It was guilt. The weight of the knowledge that had Colette not been kind enough to take Kate, of all people, out that night she was have been safe and healthy right now, not writhing in pain.

She should have checked on Colette last night. No doubt she had been shaken by the events and she had been injured far worse than she had let on.

Kate realized that, every moment Colette suffered, was Kate's fault alone. The blood leaking out of Colette's body, turning her face a shade paler than usual would still be where it belonged if Colette had decided to show Maggie around instead.

"Dean?" Colette looked around only half comprehending her surroundings.

"I have to go get him," Kate mumbled to herself as she gently put her friends hand down. Now was not the time for self-pity

"Just a few more hours and we'll be over New York." Dean beamed. He had dinner reservations for two at some restaurant that Ted had recommended. And it wasn't just that, he had brought her a pair of stunning diamond earrings from Paris. He simply couldn't wait any longer.

Kate heard the sounds of lighthearted conversation coming from the cockpit. She felt guilt again for being the reason for the pain not only in Colette's life but now Dean's as well.

She burst through the doors of the cockpit. "Dean! You have to come with me now. Ted take over!"

Dean turned around, "Kate what is this?"

"Dean you have to come now, I don't have time to argue with you." She pulled him out of his seat.

"Ted!" she motioned demandingly towards the steering wheel.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: thanks for sticking with the story for this long! I promise I will keep writing as often as I can. Please enjoy the chapter and leave reviews, comments, and suggestions! Also, I apologize for any typos.**

"I brought him I brought Dean." Kate brought him into the room. She was completely breathless but content with what she had accomplished.

"Kate what is…Colette?" He ran to her. "What's wrong with her what is happening? Oh my god she's bleeding!"

Colette woke up at the sound of his voice, "Kate you promised." She sighed. How was she supposed to tell him now? She couldn't think straight, and it wasn't fair to him.

"I thought you were fine! You said you were fine!" he said without accusation. "I wouldn't… I wouldn't have left you alone last night if I knew you were hurt."

"Dean I— I'm pregnant..." She let the statement hang in the air for a moment. She couldn't let him go on believing this was his fault for one second longer. Then she realized that what she had just told him was no longer true.

"I was… I'm not anymore." She began to shake with soft sobs, but it caused her to wince.

"Shhhh." Dean cooed. "It's going to be alright." he gently held her head against his chest.

"We need to land the plane." The doctor regretted ruining the scene, but the young woman's life was in danger. "She's losing a lot of blood too fast."

"She's going to be alright isn't she?" Kate asked from a distance.

"She needs a doctor who specializes in this area." The man replied and it was an answer that was not very comforting to any of the other parties in the room.

"Okay…" dean stood up, "okay" he repeated to himself and ran back to the cockpit.

"Ted we need to land this plane on the next landing strip we come across." Dean leapt into his seat.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Ted was ready to argue with his friend's rash order.

"Its Colette she needs a doctor now." Dean grew exasperated.

"Ok," Ted's readiness to fight melted away. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"No she isn't." Dean kept telling himself to be strong to man up. "She's having a miscarriage, she's losing too much blood."


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry for the wait again. I can't wait for next week's episode! Anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me thus far. Please enjoy and review.**

Kate was clutching Colette's hand as if it would somehow give her more energy; replenish her strength. But it wasn't working, her face had grown pale and drawn. She was exhausted from the sheer effort it took to stay awake.

"Colette!" Kate tried to lace her voice with cheer, "Tell me about your favorite place you have ever been. You've been to so many more places than I have."

"Istanbul" Colette played along, if only to calm Kate down. "I love the sounds and smells of the Bosporus." She smiled genuinely. She could see the skyline in her mind, the minarets and ancient Byzantine churches. She could hear the men on the street yelling in Turkish, trying to sell fish or that wonderful round bread with the seeds on it.

"Its wonderful, you should go sometime." Colette looked up at Kate.

"We'll go together, we'll make sure we go together, all four of us!" Kate was trying her hardest to be comforting but she was terrified. If she told the other two they would be in here too and no one would be left to look after the passengers. Was it selfish that she was the only one worrying? What if something happened and they didn't get to say goodbye? But it wouldn't. She shook her head as if the thought would come out that way.

Suddenly Colette let out a small cough, but it caused her to wince and grimace. Then she coughed again

"Some water." The doctor urged Kate, "and maybe something small to eat if she can. Some crackers or something simple."

Kate obliged getting to her feet and dusting off her knees, she knew that there were still standards to be met.

She went to the back where Laura and Maggie were chatting.

"There she is!" Laura exclaimed, "Where have you been? Where is Colette? You guys just abandoned us."

"Colette is very sick, Dean and Ted are landing the plane as soon as they can. I need some water and something simple for her to eat." Kate's voice was almost robotic as she made an effort to quickly give the girls information without loosing her nerve.

"Kate what do you mean Colette is very sick?" Laura was a little annoyed by her sister's vagueness and bluntness.

"She's having a miscarriage and she's hemorrhaging. She needs a doctor now." Kate began to shake a little as she realized the desperation of her friend's situation. She had flown all over the world with this woman. She wouldn't be able to handle loosing her, and neither would Laura and Maggie.

She let her tears release and fell into her sister's arms.

"Okay, its okay. She's going to pull through. You take a break, I'll take her the water and these crackers." Maggie rushed down the length of the plane. It seemed to her that Kate had been brave for long enough. She would take over now. She was good at being brave; she had been forced to do it her whole life, and now was no exception. Now someone else was counting on her being brave. She had no intention of letting Colette down.


	23. Chapter 22

**My sincerest apologies for the long wait, I have been battling midterms and a bad cold for two weeks now. But it appears I have managed to survive both. That being said, I really hope that this show comes back for a second season. It sure is deserved. Thanks for reading and please, please leave reviews.**

Maggie tried to ignore that fact that the fading woman in front of her was one of her closest friends. Thankfully she didn't have to put on a brave face for long. Colette had slipped into unconsciousness not long after Maggie had showed up with the glass of water. In fact, she had only been able to get down a few sips of the water that Maggie had brought her and none of the crackers before fatigue had overcome her.

Maggie was at once relieved and panicked. Once she had entered the room she realized how difficult it would be to stay strong. She understood why Kate had showed up so frazzled. She was glad that she didn't have to hide her distress. On the other hand she was beside herself with terror. Although the doctor assured her that Colette would be alright if they arrived at an airport soon enough, Maggie was unconvinced.

To her it seemed that loosing consciousness was just about the worst thing that could have happened to Colette at this point. She was sure it meant that her friend had taken a turn for the worse. She wanted to run to the cockpit and tell Dean to hurry, and tell Ted to tell Dean to hurry.

But she was anchored to her spot, holding Colette's limp hand. And that seemed more important at the moment. Dean couldn't land any faster than he was trying to, of that Maggie was sure. And she felt that the simple act of holding a hand would somehow give Collette strength, even if she was unconscious.

So Maggie stayed where she was, and out of desperation struck up superficial conversation with the doctor. It turned out that he was returning to New York after a weekend in Italy for the wedding of a close friend's daughter.

There was an unspoken agreement between Maggie and the doctor that they would treat this mundane story as the most important conversation they could possibly have.

It seemed silly to temporarily ignore the desperate situation that lay before them. But the frustration that lay in facing the fact that they were powerless until they landed was too much for Maggie. And so these two strangers sat across from each other talking about weddings while Colette silently struggled.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your patience! Bottom line is that school sucks. Just about everything that could possibly get in the way of an update has from computer problems to another cold to another round of midterms to friends crises. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Furthermore, I would like to thank Blank-fic for pointing out the timeline flaw. Hopefully I will be able to fix this during some future revision. Thanks for those of you who have stuck with me! I tried to make this one longer. Its not long… but its longer than they I have been I think. Thanks again (have I said thanks enough? Probably not) Please leave reviews.**

Dean tried his hardest to keep his hand from shaking as he pressed the intercom button. "Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have a medical emergency on board and will be landing at the nearest airport. Please ask one of our stewardesses if you have any questions. I apologize for the inconvenience." He added the last part grudgingly but it was a mandatory part of the speech.

"Okay dean, we should be able to land at the Lille Airport as soon as they give the okay." Ted tried to sound reassuring, but, like everyone else, all he could think of was Colette. Only moments later the okay came in from the tower at Lille and Dean began their descent towards the landing strip. He had never been this anxious to land the plane before. He wished he could land it faster and carry Colette to safety. He was almost shaking with the effort it took him to restrain this impulse.

He shifted his focus. He thought about the girls and how he always felt guilty when he told the passengers to ask them if they had any questions. He knew how difficult it could be dealing with passengers whose plans were upset by some delay. He knew that they were already just as upset as he was about Colette. It wasn't fair that they had to deal with confused and frustrated passengers on top of that. He resolved that he would buy them dinner when this was all over.

He pressed the intercom button again, "We are now descending into Lille airport. Pan Am will be happy to cover any and all expenses that this delay will cost you. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you for your patience and understanding." He dropped the intercom to the ground.

It would only be a few moments now. The tarmac was approaching quickly as they rushed towards it, but no matter their current speed it just wasn't quickly enough. Finally, they touched down. And under different circumstances he would have been proud of the landing, but right now he didn't have the brain power to waste on superfluous things like pride.

He pulled back on the breaks and as soon as the plane had slowed down, Ted wordlessly took over taxiing the plane as Dean all but leapt out of his seat and tried his best to not run all the way back to Colette's side.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello Spring Break! I think I have decided that this story will come to an end in a few chapters. I have really enjoyed writing it and I would like to thank everyone for sticking with it through these past few months. Most of all I would like to thank those who tolerated my writing style. I really dislike both writing and reading long chapters, and I realize that most may not agree with me, but thanks anyway. This story will definitely have about two or three more chapters that come out of it for the record. Thanks again, please review, and let's send good vibes for a second season!**

The next 24 hours were a whirlwind for everyone involved. Colette was picked up by an ambulance and taken to the closest hospital. Dean of, course was by her side the whole way. He carried her out of the plan like some kind of 1940's film hero. And the Doctor followed close behind them like some kind of a loyal dog. He was the only one who was calm enough to explain to the paramedics what had happened. Ted, Laura, Kate and Maggie were left motionless on the tarmac long after the ambulance had disappeared. Sometime during the events Laura had silently clutched Ted's hand. Maggie put a strong arm around Kate, and Kate leaned into her sister.

"The Taxi should be here any second" Maggie bravely broke the silence. They had called one nearly as soon as they landed but the minutes they had to wait for it had been agonizingly long. Now Maggie was sure that she could hear the sound of tires on the ground and the distant sound of an engine. It was their taxi, she was sure of it. Soon they would be by Colette's side along with Dean. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Kate listened hard to see if the distant engine noises were getting louder. She needed there to be a sign that this was the engine that would carry them to Colette and Dean. She needed to personally make sure that these French doctors were doing everything they could to make their Colette as good as new. She stood up a little taller and relied less on her sister to stand. She knew that they each were suffering in their helplessness and she was going to do her best to make it easier on everyone.

Ted and Laura squeezed each others hands, and that was all the strength and the confidence that they needed. Ted knew the thought shouldn't have even crossed his mind but he was grateful that it wasn't Laura who's life was in danger at the moment. He only wished that it hadn't been Colette either. He had like the French woman since the first day they had met. She had an air that made her less intimidating to speak to. Most of all he was sure he just wanted his friend, yes she was a friend, to recover.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: So I hope the slightly longer chapter makes up for the long wait, another one should be up fairly soon. I have managed to vanquish round two of midterms, but I now find myself facing finals, projects, and a multitude of essays. This naturally leaves little time for sleep and bathing let alone writing for pleasure. Sorry if this seems like just a lot of description and very little action. I don't know why but I feel very compelled to venture into the heads of the characters a little. Anyway I do think that the next chapter will wrap up this story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and if you would be kind as to leave a review… Please enjoy!**

Ted tipped the Taxi driver extra. The poor man deserved it after driving at ridiculous speeds at the urging of three half-crazy with worry American women. He followed the women into the hospital, which wasn't very big. In fact, Ted was a little worried that they wouldn't have everything they needed in a hospital so small. Still he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He replaced it with the conviction that there was hardly anything wrong with Colette, and that the doctor on the plane had misdiagnosed the symptoms. He repeated this last thought out loud to Laura, hoping she would corroborate this theory.

"I'm not sure Teddy, I think she was really sick…" Laura looked down at her feet. She focused hard on the scuff she noticed on her left shoe, right towards the tip. She tried to convince herself that this scuff was the more important issue to focus on. After all, these shoes had been brand-new and the scuff was disappointing. She couldn't bear the fact that her mind could not approach Colette's situation optimistically at all. Every time her mind went in that direction she focused harder on the scuff.

"Laura?" ted looked down at her shoe too, expecting to see something quite fascinating judging by the way she was so intently watching the tip of her shoe. "Laura its okay, She'll be okay." Laura kept her head down blinking in an effort to dry the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Laura, look at me." She slowly raised her head, succumbing to the fact that once she saw his face she would no longer be able to hold it together. She felt guilty, that she should be drying when it was Colette in the hospital bed, and that Kate and Maggie who had know Colette so much longer had no one to lean on but each other. So she tried her best to ensure her tears were silent and she leaned her head on Ted's shoulder.

Kate was running through her mind all the strings she should have pulled, perhaps she still could. Could she call in a better doctor? Did the CIA have those? She had to be able to do something. She could just sit here and wait. She felt as if she would explode like a small bomb if she was made to sit in this white washed room unable to do or know anything for just a single second longer. She cut off her thoughts and took a deep breath. It wasn't enough, her heart was still racing and the frustration as still building, she took another deep breath.

"Maggie," she said suddenly, "I think if I don't do something I'll die." Maggie nodded and she stood and taking Kate's hand she led Kate outside. "Ted you'll get us if there's any news won't you?" Ted assured them he would.

The cool air hit Kate's face like a soothing balm but it also broke her resolve and suddenly she found herself shaking and tears were running down her face as she realized that Colette was her best friend, and she wasn't sure she could be strong without her. Without her sly smiles and tales of romance. Without their coffee dates and the calming effect Colette had on Kate no matter what her problems were.

"Kate, Maggie," Laura was out of breath and grinning wildly, "She's alright, she'll be fine, the doctor just came."

The two girls ran back towards the waiting room where they saw that the Doctor was explaining to Ted in the best English he could, that Colette would be fine.

"Dean's in with her now, but I think she's still asleep." Laura let out a sigh of relief.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Freshman year of college has been vanquished and the GPA reads 3.93. Meanwhile, I know you guys deserve for me to give you the conclusion to this little story that has helped to keep me sane through all of the essays, projects, and exams. I was sad to see this show cancelled and although I am sorry to see this story end, I am eternally thankful for everyone who helped make this first venture out into the world for posting my writing so much less frightening than I had imagined. Thank you for the encouragement, the critiques, and the ideas. Most of all thank you for sticking with me. Here's the last chapter, and yes I know its short and it may not be what everyone was hoping for, but I wrote several different versions of it and this one was the one that felt natural for these characters. Thank again, Hopefully I will write more soon.**

Dean pulled the door slowly hoping that he could avoid making any noise that would wake her.

"Shit!" he murmured as the door clicked loudly shut.

"It's okay," Colette's voice came from the bed. Dean looked up to see her tiny frame silhouetted under the white sheets, the contrast of her dark hair against the white pillow stark. She looked at him and smiled, "I was already up"

"Hi," Dean smiled, sitting next to her. Even when she was in a hospital bed, it seemed Colette was doing more to make Dean feel at ease than the other way around. "How are you—"

"Let's not talk about it," Colette smiled again but this time it was sad, almost pleading. She wasn't ready to discuss what had happened. In fact, she would have liked to forget about it altogether.

"Okay," Dean understood; he preferred to deal with things in small doses too. Perhaps he and Colette were more alike than he could have ever imagined. He was sure that if he even endured something like this he would hope the people around him wouldn't dwell on it. That they would just treat him exactly the same was what he would want. He would make sure Colette would be able to deal with this when and how she was ready, and until then he would be anything she needed.

"Are the passengers terribly angry with me?" Colette was quick to change the subject before anyone had time to feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing a free flight can't fix!" Dean grinned and they both let out a little laugh.

"You know this makes two emergency landings in one year, don't go making a habit out of this!" Colette reached out an arm and teasingly poked Dean in the chest. Dean put a hand over the spot and pretended to be wounded.

Colette smiled genuinely. Dean realized that he liked making her smile. Maybe more than anything else, he liked being the reason that radiant smile grace her face. He wanted to tell her he loved her. But not now; now was not the right time. He would wait. For Colette he could be the most patient man in the world. So long as he could see that smile…


End file.
